ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
Ere breghin Faith
The Krl Aiahs The Ere Breghin do not believe in gods, but they instead worship the 5 Forms of Power, or Krl Aiahs, which are the methods of connecting with the world. In ancient texts, there have been alusions to the Forgotten Gods, and that each of the Krl Aiahs represents one of the old Forgotten Gods as follows: Bran = Bacha, Gal = Lome, Hsah = Drehnd, Nirre = Lelix and Tirl = Pranda, but there is not enough survivng information about the Forgotten gods to compare the few similarities between them to make a solid case. Bran Krl Aiah - The Old Symbolizes: Bran represents the old but not forgotten, past success, wisdom, experience, history and tradition. Symbol: An anvil with a hammer across it. Specialty Craft: Metallurgy, ship building, smelting, architecture. Benefits: Wisdom, Courage. Virtues: Honour. Talents: Exoskeleton; those dedicated to the path of Bran can develope an extension of the natural exoskeleton that covers Ere breghin hands and feet up their bodies to cover other vital areas. They can generate this shell-like exterior as fast as they can regenerate via their Racial Ability. This shell works as a protective armour against attacks, including minimal protection against heat/fire sources. Gal Krl Aiah - The Constant Symbolizes: Gal represents the middle stage of existence, the procress of moving from birth to death, continuation, progress, travel and education. Symbol: The Arch with Nine segments. Specialty Craft: Horticulture, beast husbandry, curing/cooking food, mending. Benefits: Strength, Longevity. Virtues: Patience. Talents: Tongues; those that choose the path of Gal are able to communicate naturally with creatures of the sea, land and air. They do not consciously know that they are speaking another tongue, and wouldn't be able to recognize that what they are experiencing is a tongue and not a language to be translated. Hsah Krl Aiah - The Spark Symbolizes: Hsah represents the initiation of something new, energy, quick burst of motion/life/passion, reflexes and instigation. Symbol: The arrow flying straight and true. Specialty Craft: Illusions, martial arts, bardic magic, conjuring. Benefits: Agility, quick recovery. Virtues: Energy. Talents: Transmutation; those that follow the path of Hsah can transmute metal to sand, wood to stone, water to ash with a mere touch. They need to get both hands on the thing they wish to transmute to make a full current of energy in their bodies. Nirre Krl Aiah - The Crescent Symbolizes: Nirre represents the arc, the ascension and decline or something, the waxing and waning and the transition from one state to another. Symbol: The downward facing crescent with a smaller crescent in its centre, sometimes represented as a "hollow crescent". Specialty Craft: Divination, medicine, enchantments, metaphysics. Benefits: Intuition, Harmony. Virtues: Humility. Talents: Intangibility; those that follow the path of Nirre are able to walk upon water unaided, and move their whole body into a state of astral travel, without separating the body and soul and thus leaving the body uninhabited and vulnerable. Those that choose the path of Nirre have devoted themselves to a life of co-operation, service and support. Tirl Krl Aiah - The Dark Symbolizes: Tirl represents the end, the emptiness between existences, the yawning of possibility, the purity of nothingness and completion. Symbol: The empty hoop, the circle surrounding nothing, the black egg. Specialty Craft: Alchemy, esoterics, enchantments, summoning. Benefits: Insight, Deception. Virtues: Confidence. Talents: Eschew; those who follow the path of Tirl can obscure things even if they are in plain sight, so that they cannot be easily detected. This includes their own person, matters of information or knowledge, or their surroundings. Their abilities can either be directed at a target to confuse them, or at a specific object to obfuscate it - though affecting the object itself makes it difficult to find even for the follower of Tirl. Category:Faiths Category:Ere Breghin Category:Eastern Continent Category:Pantheons